


Один с семгой и сыром

by iscalox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pirates, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: О них слагали стихи и пели песни. Она любила его всем сердцем и клялась, что будет с ним вечно. Он любил ее безумно и обещал, что найдет ее в будущей жизни.





	Один с семгой и сыром

О них слагали стихи и пели песни. Она любила его всем сердцем и клялась, что будет с ним вечно. Он любил ее безумно и обещал, что найдет ее в будущей жизни. О их любви говорили, что она на тысячу перерождений. Конечно, те, кто так говорил, и не подозревали, насколько они правы. И конечно, история закончилась трагично: он был убит, она повесилась. Но остались обещания.

В следующей жизни он долго искал ее и нашел. Она была очень бедна и не очень чиста, поэтому брала за ночь сущие копейки. Он заплатил ей вдесятеро, а затем уехал в глушь, где и провел остаток своих дней в одиночестве. Она же потом долго мучилась от ощущения, что упустила свой шанс. Умерли они практически в один день, от одной болезни.

Затем она была богата, а он беден. Конечно, ее бы это не смутило, если бы она нашла его. Но она искала, искала, а он все не находился (он в этот раз не искал и еще очень боялся проституток). Она впала в отчаяние и начала курить опиум. Но конечно, судьба не настолько жестока — она дала им шанс. Один раз, сквозь опиумный туман она увидела его и попыталась сказать, как рада встрече, но вышло у нее, признаться, не очень внятно. Он пробормотал себе под нос «куда катятся женщины, ей один шаг до шлюхи» и ушел. Она быстро сошла с ума и умерла, он жил долго и очень несчастно.

Потом случилась война и ее взяли в плен совсем ребенком. Ее купил и подарил ему на день рождения отец. Она любила его всей душой как родного отца. Он тоже полюбил ее, но проговорился другу. Друг проговорился приятелю, и вскоре над его любовью к малолетней рабыне смеялся весь город. Он перерезал себе горло, ее продали богатому старику, который вскоре скончался от инфаркта. Тогда ее прирезали, на всякий случай — ведь наверняка это она приносила несчастья.

Затем было много чего, и они оба искали друг друга с переменным успехом, но ничего хорошего не выходило. А затем она шла по улице, к «Теремку», чтобы купить блин с семгой и сыром. Он стоял рядом и пил пиво, хотя было утро. Он сразу узнал ее и, закричав, «Я ждал тебя тысячу лет, но ты все не приходила! Посмотри, до чего я дошел, это твоя вина!» полез обниматься, но она увернулась от его не вполне чистых рук и, быстро купив свой блин, пробормотала:

— Мужчина, отстаньте! Идите и ждите уже кого-нибудь другого!

И ушла. И тогда он задумался:

— А ведь правда, почему бы мне не начать ждать кого-то другого?

Он бросил пить и пошел работать в детсад. Там он встретил симпатичную одинокую маму, и вскоре они поженились.

Она доела блин с семгой и сыром и пошла на свиданье. Молодой человек подарил ей цветы и сводил на нового Бонда. Она была счастлива.

И она, и он умерли счастливыми в старости, в своих постелях, в один день. Но о последнем, конечно, никто никогда не узнал.


End file.
